


a gentle kind of greed.

by thejackestofasses



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejackestofasses/pseuds/thejackestofasses
Summary: It was just a kiss he was fretting over, but the truth was, he’d never felt this kind of greed before.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	a gentle kind of greed.

The two of them were on his bed, and he was hovering over Yuki, hesitating. They weren’t even doing anything lewd, they’d just been curled up against each other, talking idly as they’d begun caressing each other in a shyly curious kind of way. Well, Yuki had been doing most of the talking. He’d been struggling to string a coherent sentence together since they’d first brushed their thumb across his knuckles. How had the two of them even ended up here, right now, doing what they were doing? It was hard to remember when the pounding of his heartbeat was impeding his ability to think straight.

Throughout the tentative cuddling, the only thing Mammon had been ( _ painfully _ ) aware of is that they were waiting for the perfect moment to... to kiss. Right? Yuki wanted him to kiss them? Right??? It wasn’t like they were doing anything lewd, but... it had happened so suddenly, the way he’d found himself positioning himself over Yuki. He’d realized that without thinking, he’d pressed his hand against their shoulder, nudging them from their side onto their back. And now, looking down at them, he’d frozen in place as he was overcome by the feeling that his heart might explode at any moment.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, kissing Yuki would be something he couldn’t bluster his way through. The moment he kissed them, there would be no denial he could make about what he felt for them that even _he_ could pretend to find convincing. But that wasn’t the part that was really niggling at him. What settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach was something that he’d never known to be fearful of before he’d met Yuki.

It was just a kiss he was fretting over, but the truth was, he’d never felt this kind of greed before. His greed had always consisted of a desire for money and material things. Attention too, sure, but never the attention of any one specific person. His brothers were always telling him that his greed made him scummy, so... what would Yuki think of him getting greedy for  _ them _ ? He was already plenty greedy for them, always wanting to be around them, always whining when his brothers got too close to them. But what if kissing them made him get greedier? Too greedy? Would Yuki start to think he was scummy too? 

His greed was something as inherent to him as hunger was inherent to Beel, something that was always consuming him, something he—

“It’s okay,” said Yuki softly, looking up at him with a knowing expression, paired with the gleam of affection in their eyes.

“Huh?” he responded, because something about the way Yuki spoke to him, the way they looked at him, tended to leave him a little bit lost for words even when they weren’t touching him.

“It’s okay to be greedy with me,” Yuki said, the words making his heart stutter. “Because I...” Their cheeks flushed so prettily then, and their hand moved to trail their fingertips along his jaw. Gentle, gentle, gentle. They were always so gentle. ( _ The gentleness made the greed in him grow. He wanted more, more, more. Just one more touch, just one more moment, please, just a little more. _ ) “...I want to be greedy with you too.” The words escaped them in a rush of breath, like they’d been holding the words in the way one might hold in a breath until their lungs are about to burst.

For a moment, his mind went totally blank. Yuki was greedy for him too? Really?

“...Dummy,” he said, licking his lips nervously. He could feel the heat rushing to his face even more keenly than before. “Y-Ya shouldn’t go sayin’ something like that... not when ya have no idea how much greedier you’re gonna make me.” He huffed, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice, unable to stop a smile from quirking at the corners of his mouth. “The Great Mammon’s supposed to be above gettin’ all sappy, but now look what you’ve done.”

And with that, he kissed them. Gently, gently, gently. 

His greed had been a constant buzz in the back of his mind for so long that he’d forgotten what it felt like to be without it. With his lips pressed to Yuki’s, however, the buzz was, for the first time, made a little quieter by a feeling of contentment and the fluttering of his heart. Just a little. 

( _ The greed he felt for them was never gonna completely go away. C’mon, he  **was** the Avatar of Greed, after all. ...And there was nothing he was greedy for the way he was greedy for their gentle touch. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is! came up with the line “it’s okay to be greedy with me, because i want to be greedy with you too.” and rolled with it from there.


End file.
